Wei and his parents visit China
Transcript Nicole: "Wei and his parents, Zhao and Chun, decided to visit China with Zhao Cloud with them as all three could not read Simplified Chinese characters." Zhenghan family and Zhao Cloud are in China, Wei is holding a Mew plush given to him by Ai Cloud and a Romance of the Three Kingdoms book, the three are in modern day clothing, Zhao Zhenghan is in a Mao suit and black jeans, Chun is wearing a white sundress while Wei is wearing a jumper and shorts Wei: "" (Translation: It was kinda nice for your niece to give me this) Zhao Cloud: "" (Translation: Thanks, She's not into "Boycott Japanese goods") family walk to Tiannamen square Zhao Cloud: "" (Translation: This is Tiannamen square, this is where Mao Zedong is buried) points at the portrait Chun: "" (Translation: Is that him?) Zhao Cloud: "" (Translation The text is "People's Republic of China") nods 3-year old male child starts screaming while his mom is on the phone, who starts stomping his feet and begins banging his feet and hands on the ground Child: "" (Translation: WAH! I HATE YOU MOMMY! I WANT THAT TOY! WAH!) covers his ears Wei: "" (Translation: Stupid kid) child continues screaming at the top of his lungs Zhenghan whispers to his wife Zhao Zhenghan: (whispering) "" (Translation: Kids back in the 3rd century didn't behave like little s***s, we didn't behave like s***heads to other countries, especially Taiwan, and we didn't bully Japan because of it's war crimes) nods comes over to the boy and screams in his face Wei: "" (Translation: WAAAHHHH! WAHHHHH! YOU LIKE THAT?! I WANT THAT TOY! WAHHH! SHUT THE F*** UP!) then storms off to his parents Wei: "" (Translation: After that s***storm, We went to the Great Wall of China, some crazy lady demanded my parents to trade me for her daughter, the Great Wall is one of the parts of China I like) family and Zhao are on the Great Wall of China Wei: "" (Translation: Wow! It's beautiful!) woman and her daughter, who she is grabbing walk up to the Zhenghans Woman: "" (Translation: My daughter, for your son, You will give me 200 yuan!) Zhao Zhenghan: "" (Translation: I'm sorry, my son is not for sale) Woman: "" (Translation: I WANT HIM! I WANT HIM! I DON'T WANT HER!) woman grabs Wei and runs off with him, but is stopped by an elderly man Man: "" (Translation: Please put him down, it's not safe to run on the wall, And this boy is not your child, I saw you with only a girl) catches up while holding the woman's daughter Chun: "" (Translation: Give me back my son!) snatches Wei off the woman and gives her back her daughter Chun: "" (Translation: Please keep your daughter, I am happy with my son) Zhao Cloud: "" (Translation: I am sorry Chun-Chun, The problem is male children are valued in a Chinese society than girls, and I heard reports of desperate women abducting other people's son and tries to pass off the child as their own) Wei: "" (Translation: That's disgusting!) Wei: "" (Translation: To be honest, I dislike how girls are treated in Chinese society, because they claim they can't do things boys can do, If they ever seen Mulan, she can do most things boys can do) ''' '''Chun: "" (Translation: When I found out this, I was very upset, and I was angry that I wasn't warned, I would never dream in a million years that someone really wanted a son that desparately) Category:Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Theory World Transcripts